


You're not Like Other Girls

by boredom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Just a fun little flash fiction piece I wrote that plays with the whole idea of 'you're not like other girls'.





	

We were sitting side by side, watching the movie flicker on the screen. It was a romantic comedy, one I had seen before. I knew he didn’t like it that much. Maybe it was just the whole ridiculous idea of the plot. Maybe it was the fact that it was not at all masculine. Either way, he sat there, eyes glossed over, arm limply draped over my shoulders. 

I sighed and sank into him, turning my attention back to the screen. It was the climax. The male lead was rushing through the streets of New York, desperately trying to reach his dream girl before she got on that plane and left forever. I had watched this scene so many times, I could recite it by heart, and even mimic the ways the characters would say their lines. 

“Please don’t go!” The man cries, slightly choked up at the end. 

“How do I know this is real to you?” The girl says, her voice strong but with a fragile edge. 

“You’re not like other girls.” 

Wait, that wasn’t part of the dialogue. I look up at my boyfriend. His eyes were still slightly glazed over, clearly not caring about the emotional drama that was unfolding on the screen. 

I decide that I don’t need to focus on the ending right now. I own the movie, I can always watch it again later. 

“I know.”

“I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever met another girl that has tentacles. Or another guy.” He was now watching the blue tentacles wriggle around on the couch. 

“Yeah, no one in my family knows where they came from. My aunt thinks it’s because my mom pissed off a witch.” I push off his side and stretch, the tentacles reaching up and scraping against the ceiling. 

“I’ve heard of people with extra arms and stuff, but not tentacles. It’s weird how they seem to have a mind of their own.” He reached out and started stroking one. It started to vibrate, almost like a cat purring. 

“They’re really handy when I clean. Do you want Chinese or tacos?” I pull the two menus off the fridge. 

“Tacos. Can we watch an action movie now? I really can’t take much more of this romantic crap.” 

“Such a charmer. I can’t believe how charming you are.” I roll my eyes and scroll through Netflix. Maybe I’ll pick another Rom-Com, just to piss him off.


End file.
